Jacqueline Webster
"He won't escape...I'll make sure of it!" - Chapter Sixteen Jacqueline Webster is the daughter of the distinguished Dr. Webster, a notable doctor in England, and the friend of the Allison family. She met Todd Allison, and the two appear to have a somewhat close, friendly relationship that developed over the years. After Todd moves away from Leeds, Jacqueline still continues to think about him, and becomes concerned whenever she reads about Todd's kidnapping. Appearance Jacqueline is a fair-skinned and slim female, who appears to be on the taller side despite having no confirmed height. She has long, dark maroon-purplish hair, either worn down or in a bun, and sea green eyes. She dresses in fine, simple dresses, usually wears a blue coat, and is usually is wearing a hat. She also is seen with makeup when she goes out into town. Personality Jacqueline is an all-business type of woman, who is usually very serious. This is demonstrated with her frustration with Todd's kidnapping and her quickly taking action to go see him in Melbourne. She runs off to make a call to Lowell Clancey in order to get his help, and goes directly to him whenever they arrive in the city. She also puts down Will's idea to go to Todd without means of backup, considering that Todd has seemingly run away from her help before. She gets frustrated easily by ridiculous and assuming behavior, as she gets angry when her father sends her a "useless" telegram, and the cab driver assumes that Will is the leader of their party. While she first appears to be strict and realistic, she shows that she has a softer side - particularly when it comes to Todd. She's upset when Lowell describes Todd's constant irritated personality as "normal" and expresses her desperation to make sure that Todd is alright. Background Jacqueline was raised in Britain, her father one of the most distinguished doctors at the time. Dr. Webster and Nate Allison's relationship as school friends led to Dr. Webster being the doctor to treat Todd for his tuberculosis, and due to their close ages, Todd and Jacqueline quickly became acquainted and developed a friendship. She, naturally, befriended William Quirke, Todd's personal servant. It appears that Jacqueline remained in close contact with Todd throughout the years, up until he left England, and made his way to Melbourne, Australia. History *MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! READ WITH CAUTION!* Chapters 6-10 After Todd becomes intoxicated at the Eight Lagoon when he and Petunia go to discuss matters about Todd's kidnapping, and after Cyril has departed, Petunia tries to see if Todd is alright. She calls his name a couple times, and he grunts out that he's feeling fine, then calls her, or refers to, "Jacqueline". The following day, Todd asks Petunia if he said anything strange last night, due to his inebriation, and she immediatley thinks of "Jacqueline". Fearful of offending him or bringing up something classified about his life, she tries to evade his questions and the thought is left behind when Lowell greets them. Chapters 11-15 Jacqueline first appears in Sydney, drenched and the bearer of bad news, coming back early from an appointment. She informs Will and the servants that Todd was kidnapped, and she gets busy scheduling a ride and accommodations in Melbourne to seek Todd out, all while her personal servant, Karina, worries about her well-being. Later, off the train, Jacqueline corrects the cab driver who believes that Will is the leader of their party. She accepts his apology, and they head out to the cab. Karina gives her a coded telegram from her father, and she angrily shows her frustration at his message and behavior after she decodes it. Later, when Will goes on a walk through the park by himself, Jacqueline sends Karina to retrieve him. Chapters 16-20 Outside of Lowell's house, Jacqueline makes a remark about the handkerchief that Will has, but before he can explain where he obtained it, Lowell and Cecilia invite the group inside. Cecilia gushes about how she remembers a younger Jacqueline and mentions that she had always loved her father's lectures. She accidentally ends up badgering Jacqueline about her life, which Lowell calls out on, but Jacqueline quickly tries to refocus the conversation on finding Todd. Eventually, she gets a word in and describes who she's looking for, and Lowell immediatley understands the situation. Jacqueline explains that since Dr. Webster and Nate Allison were close schoolmates, she and Todd became acquainted while her father was treating him for tuberculosis. When Lowell describes Todd as constantly being irritated, she thinks that he's changed a lot, and seems concerned. While Will seems confident that going to talk to Todd would be best, Jacqueline believes that he will run away from them again. In need of a scheme, Lowell offers up an idea. Relationships Todd Allison Todd is a longtime friend of Jacqueline, ever since their childhoods. They met through Dr. Webster's placement as Todd's doctor, and they supposedly grew closer over the years. Jacqueline is deeply concerned for Todd's well-being, even after he has moved to Melbourne. She and Will have apparently been trying to locate him after a past event, and are extremely concerned when they hear of his kidnapping. She seems distressed when Lowell's description of Todd is not the same as she remembers him. William Quirke It's not clear how Will came to know Jacqueline, but it can be assumed that they met while Dr. Webster was treating Todd, as Will was Todd's personal butler. They both pursue Todd after he has left England and come to Melbourne, and work closely together. Dr. Webster Dr. Webster is the father of Jacqueline. Though it seems that Jacqueline deeply loves and respects her father, he often annoys her with his eccentricity, often writing to her in code and talking to her about trivial things. At least according to Cecilia Clancey, she seemed to express interest in following in her father's footsteps at one point. Quotes "I'm fine!! I'm fine... Jacqueline..." ''(Todd Allison to Petunia Elkwood, intended for Jacqueline Webster, Chapter Eight) ''"I found Todd...and he is in deep shit!!" ''(to William Quirke, Chapter Eleven) ''"Why can't he just write to me ''normally? Why does he insist on this CODE?!" (to Karina about Dr. Webster, Chapter Fourteen) ''"The ''usual... He never used to be like that..." ''(to Lowell Clancey about Todd Allison, Chapter Sixteen) Category:Secondary Characters